


The penmanship dilemma

by Ena2705



Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Ink falls to paper below as Hotch contemplates a potential issue with one of his subordinates.
Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	The penmanship dilemma

His pen tapped mindlessly against the paper below as he stared out the window. A pigeon landed on the sill but he paid it no mind, his consciousness elsewhere. Hotch was concerned. On one hand, the explanation could be something completely innocent and harmless, such as a case of too much coffee; but on the other hand, if he investigated, he could be opening a can of worms and be putting his subordinate’s job and reputation in danger. He decided to go ahead and investigate nonetheless, for his concern was well justified; and it was an issue that would need addressing sooner rather than later if his suspicions were correct. 

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed back his office chair and stood. The door was open, so he only had to stand in the doorway to call the agents’ attention.  
“Reid, my office please.”  
Reid looked up and frowned in confusion.  
“Now.”  
Hotch stood in the doorframe a moment longer, to ensure that his command was followed before going to sit back at his desk. From the interior window, he noticed Reid swatting away teasing from Prentiss about being in trouble, and he made a silent prayer that it wouldn’t come to that.  
“Everything okay, Hotch?” Reid asked from the exact position he himself was stood just moments ago.  
“Shut the door and take a seat,” Once again frowning, Reid obeyed. “The matter is pertaining to your most recent case report.” Hotch continued, pushing the paper in front of him towards the younger man.  
“I, I filled it all in correctly, sir. Is there something missing?”  
“No, no. Nothing like that. It’s your handwriting that concerns me. Believe me, throughout the years, I have seen some truly atrocious handwriting from agents, yours being one of them,” they shared a chuckle at that. Hotch took a deep breath once more, before continuing.  
“But this report is far worse than usual, and the last time your handwriting was this poor...” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Officially, he had no idea as to why Reid went through a period of poor handwriting.  
“Was when I was using.” Reid continued for him, finally understanding why he had been called into the office.  
“Right. So, I have to ask, do I have anything to be concerned about?”  
He was expecting Reid to get mad, or deny it, or something other than what he was currently doing. The younger agent was doubled over in his seat, laughing maniacally.  
“Reid?”  
“Right, right. No, um, I’m clean. I’m clean, I swear. I, I actually wrote that report with my left hand. Emily and I were joking last week that with how accident prone I am, I’m lucky to not have put my right arm out of commission yet. And when I got home, I calculated the possibility of that actually happening and, well, I started practicing with my left hand.”

At this point, Hotch was openly smiling, part in relief for not having to reprimand Reid, but also because that explanation made so much sense for Reid, it was comical. He was almost at a loss for words.  
“I can’t argue with that justification but please keep it out of your official case reports. After all, your handwriting is hard enough to read when you write with your right hand.” At this he dismissed Reid, laughing all the while.


End file.
